Cloud storage accounts allow users to store their content items in an online user account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. Users can thus upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online user account and later access the content items from different computing devices.
In addition to personal use, online user accounts can also be useful in a business setting. For example, numerous user accounts can be grouped together into a single administered account. Each of the grouped user accounts can be accessed by an employee associated with the user account as well as an administrator associated with the employer. The employer and employee can thus each access the user account to share content items with each other.
While sharing content item between and an employer and employees can be easy using an administered account, problems can arise when a user account must be removed from the administered account. For example, the user account must be assigned to either the employee or the employer, thus restricting one or the parties from accessing the content in the user account. As a result, each party must trust the other party to review the content items in the storage account and return any content items that should remain with the other party. For example, if the user account is assigned to the employee, the employer must trust the employee to return any content items stored in the user account that should remain with the employer. Likewise, if the user account is assigned to the employer, the employee must trust the employer to return any content items that are personal content items of the employee. Accordingly, an improved system is needed.